Even Before The Rooster
by California-Italian
Summary: Just a short semi-drabbley story about a random Saturday morning for Danny and Elena. No plot to speak of, just plain fluff. Rated T for a Reason. R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: Hello! So I have literally been doing absolutely nothing with my summer except watching **_**Without a Trace**_**, **_**Cold Case**_**, and **_**Criminal Minds**_** on Ion, and I realized that Danny and Elena are probably my favorite TV couple ever. Like, I wrote this in two days. And I finished it. If I finished and published every story I started, There'd be about four times as many stories on my page. Even the stories I do finish take me about two weeks, so this is pretty big for me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've always wondered if this was actually necessary on FFN, but whatever. Don't own it.**

* * *

_Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me  
And what makes the world go 'round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer, baby  
I feel like strippin' it down  
__**Come A Little Closer**__ – Dierks Bentley_

* * *

At 7:30 in the morning, the alarm clock came to life, and so did Danny and Elena Taylor. Danny blindly reached to the left of himself to snooze the incessant beeping as Elena rolled face down onto her pillow and groaned something indecipherable.

Danny didn't even bother opening his eyes to ask her what she said.

"_Demasiado temprano_," she repeated grumpily, then planted her face back in her pillow.

In what felt like a second later, the alarm went off again. "Danny, make it stop." When she got no response, she lifted her head to find her husband soundly sleeping through his alarm. "Danny!" She nudged him in his side but received nothing in response but a grunt and a shift. Elena sighed and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees to crawl over to the clock that now read 7:35.

Maneuvering herself so that her knees were planted on one side of his body with her hands on the other, Elena stretched her arm out till her fingertips just brushed the off button. She shot a quick look of frustration to her husband who was still sleeping soundly. She positioned herself once again, straddling the leg closest to the edge of the bed with hands planted on the edge. This time, she was successful in permanently stopping the beeping.

Elena pushed herself back on her heels to move back to her side, only to look down and see her husband with his arms behind his head and grinning up at her. "Why're you smiling?"

"I don't know. I can't think of a single reason to be smiling while my scantily clad, beautiful wife is on top of me at 7:36 in the morning. Can you?" In the process of his words, his left hand had run up the outside of her thigh to the edge of where his old shirt she wore to bed rested.

Elena smiled down at Danny and shifted herself so that she straddled his hips. "None come to mind, but if we talk about, I'm sure something will come up." She wiggled a bit. "Oh, there's something."

Danny laughed and almost forgot that his half clothed wife was grinding against him. Almost. He was distracted, not dead. With hands on either side of her face, he pulled her down into a kiss that neither were eager to end. "_Te quiero_," Danny muttered, smiling against her lips.

"_También_," Elena responded back in between kisses. At that, Danny rolled them over so that Elena lay pressed into the bed with him nestled between her thighs. "Sophie and Ricky?" She asked in reference of her daughter and their two year old son.

"Sophie's at that sleepover and Ricky should still be asleep."

"Fantastic"

* * *

Later, when things had cooled down, Danny reentered his and Elena's room with two bowls of cereal. "Your son is, as a matter of fact, still sleeping like the dead."

"My son? I am not the one who can sleep through the world ending." She ate a spoonful of cereal. "At least he has an excuse; his ears are still small," she said, lightly flicking the outer shell of his ear. He swatted her hand away though he was smiling.

Elena laughed and settled herself next to Danny, their backs against the headboard. When they were finished eating, Danny wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders and pulled her into him. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, and she felt his head rest on top of hers.

"I can't even remember the last time we did this," She said quietly.

"The morning sex or the breakfast in bed?"

Elena blew air from her nose in a laugh. "I meant the lounging around in the morning." She paused, considering something, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready for work? It's already 8:20; you're gonna be late."

"No, I don't have work today. Jack just switched me to having every other Saturday off and this is the first one, so it's just you."

"Viv switched me days off for her grandson's christening on Sunday. I told you a few days ago. I thought you set the alarm for yourself."

"I thought you had to work, so I set it for you."

Elena groaned, "So we're up so early for nothing?"

"I wouldn't say _nothing_," Danny lightly laughed, "but I wouldn't object to going back to sleep. Sophie's not supposed to get picked up until one."

"Ricky can't sleep till noon."

Danny slid down, pulling Elena with him, until they were lying on the bed, her back pressed against his chest. "Then we'll get up at eleven."

"You gonna set the alarm?" She snuggled closer to him and pulled the arm draped around her waist tighter. She could feel his smile against the back of her head.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good"

"Love you," Danny mumbled against her hair.

"Love you too," Elena mumbled back. She turned her head slightly and kissed the forearm that pillowed her with the corner of her mouth. Elena felt him return the gesture, and she could do nothing but close her eyes, smile, and drift back to sleep.

* * *

**A/n: I can't remember the last time I wrote something so short, but everything I tried adding sounded AWFUL. Anyways, I just wanted a short look into life after the show ended, not a story with an actual plot. Sorry for how cheesy this was. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
